1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet printer is known as a type of a liquid ejecting apparatus, which performs printing by ejecting an ink onto a sheet of paper and the like from a nozzle of a liquid ejecting head. Such printer includes a wiping member which absorbs and removes an unnecessary ink adhered to a nozzle formed surface of the liquid ejecting head in a maintenance section which performs maintenance of the liquid ejecting head (for example, JP-A-2001-260368).
Incidentally, when a wiping member in the printer described above finishes absorbing an ink by wiping the ink adhered to a nozzle formed surface, it is necessary that the wiping member is replaced with a new wiping member which has not absorbed any ink. Thus, during the replacement of wiping members, there is a risk that the carelessness of a printer user makes a wiping member contact an internal structure of a printer such as a liquid ejecting head and the like. Further, there is a problem that the internal structure of the printer such as the liquid ejecting head and the like cannot normally operate due to an impact at the time of the contact.
The aforementioned situation is common not only in an ink jet printer but also in a liquid ejecting apparatus performing maintenance on the liquid ejecting head by using an replaceable maintenance section.